


it's okay if you can't catch your breath

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe- Single Sasuke, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Boruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: After Sasuke learns that Hinata has died in the line of duty, he's rushes back to Konoha and decides he wants to be apart of Naruto's life, whatever Naruto needs him to be. Sasuke's unresolved feelings for the grieving blonde, not to mention a certain protective 12 year-old, make this difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO ONE KILL ME.  
> I know I know, "kill off the female love interest because you want your mxm pairing to happen" is an ugly look. I get it, there's a lot of fan content esp in the Naruto fandom that treats the ladies like dirt. But I like Naruto and his kids, and I ship Sasuke and Naruto and this idea wouldn't get out of my head :/. I really wanted to explore how this would play out. I love Hinata, I swear I do, and I didn't tag N/H because I didn't want to upset any shippers. 
> 
> Also---AU where Sasuke and Sakura aren't married and Sarada doesn't exist (look at me killing one female character and erasing another, I am literal trash) 
> 
> I've actually written about 12k of this already, but I decided to start posting it because I'm freaking weak. Enjoy! Don't put out a hit on me please!

_you can take the oxygen straight out of my own chest_

The news doesn’t reach him until weeks after the event, and even then he wasn’t officially informed on the matter. His mission goes on like planned with him unaware and he completes it a few days ahead of schedule. He sends a scroll via hawk back to Konoha and ends up at a sleepy little roadside teahouse, enjoying the feelings of rest and accomplishment with another mission complete. It’s here that the hearsay reaches his ears.

Sasuke is well trained in picking up certain information from conversations around him. He’s able to tune out local gossip about neighbors’ infidelity and money troubles and he can instantly hone in on relevant information. Normally he would be more relaxed post-mission, not needing to listen for whispers about a missing-nin he is hunting or the business of an arms dealer, but he can’t help but catch any talk focused on a certain Hokage and that is just what happens. He sips his tea and lets a cool eye slide over to look at the group of older grey-haired women sitting cross-legged around their small table.

“The poor Hokage, I can’t help thinking about him. All that that boy went through and accomplished just to have this happen to him!” said one woman with a shake of her head.

Sasuke’s heart clutches, Naruto was nigh untouchable, reaching a power level where he could only be threatened by literal gods. What could have happened to him?

Another one of the women continued, “And he has young children too, you know. That makes it all the sadder.”

Sasuke’s breath is short, he’s half a mind to interrupt them and demand that they tell him what has happened, but he holds himself back.

“The young woman did her duty though, you know she was a shinobi herself, and as the wife of the Hokage, she couldn’t be fully exempt from protecting her people. Even though she was a mother, she knew what she had to do,” one woman says and the others nod in agreement.

Sasuke feels instantly relieved, which is then followed up with a sharp sting of guilt. He hadn’t had too many interactions with Hinata throughout his life, his connection with Naruto so rocky by the time that he and her had become an item. When he was in Konaha he spent most of his brief visits either with Naruto in the Hokage office or in his small apartment, catching up on sleep. Of course he got to hear about Naruto’s family, the Hokage would show off the expertly made bento his wife had made for him, gush about Boruto’s accomplishments in school, or show him some of Himawari’s drawings.

He had met Boruto a couple of times, Naruto introducing his best friend to his son excitedly. Each time the preteen couldn’t look less interested, wanting to get back to his game or his friends waiting for him somewhere. Naruto had apologized with a chuckle and a scratch on the back of his head after the boy had scampered off, but Sasuke had been happy to hear that the name Sasuke Uchiha didn’t mean all that it could mean to Naruto’s son. The man who had attempted to kill his father several times, the reason his father wore a synthetic arm, the boy who had broke Naruto’s heart over and over. No, he was simply just one of Naruto’s many boring old friends, and that was how Sasuke liked to be known.

He’d spent even less time with Hinata, even with all those years at the Academy in the same class. He possibly had sparred with her, the other students getting a thrill of seeing an Uchiha go up against a Hyuuga. But in those years he had been so focused much on his revenge, letting that be his driving force, that it came as no surprise that a small unassuming shy girl left no impact on him. He barely even remembered Naruto’s antics, and his presence had been at its most blinding then, the little boy in the orange jumpsuit with his need to yell everything and had been desperate for any attention. When he had received word in his travels that Naruto was going to get married to one Hinata Hyuuga, he had felt shame that even though the blonde had become his most important person he had only vague recollections of the woman that would be Naruto’s most important person. He of course, had felt other unpleasant emotions, ones that he chose to suppress, knowing that Naruto deserved a life that Sasuke could not give him.

Naruto had invited him over for dinner multiple times on the Uchiha’s short visits home, but Sasuke had always made some excuse, not willing to face the woman who knew him only as the man who had caused an untold amount grief to the man she loved. And as he listened to the women next to him, he realized that he would never get the chance make an personal apology to her.

Because Hinata Uzumaki was dead.

The details were sparse, the women mostly sighing over a pair of now motherless children they would never meet. But from what he could pick up, Hinata had died during some public attack in Konoha and Naruto had not been present. The women had all agreed that if he had been, the legendary hero would have saved his wife, and now must be living with an incredible guilt.

Sasuke didn’t wait to pick up anything else, having heard all he needed to hear, instead throwing down a few coins on the table, and leaving the teahouse with a flourish of his cloak.

***

When he arrived back in Konoha a few days later, he knew instantly that he would’ve been tipped off that a tragedy had occurred the minute he walked through the gates even if he hadn’t overheard the news. There was a somber air around the village, like the civilians don’t want to talk or laugh too loud, even though it’s been weeks since the attack.

Sasuke wasn’t in a hurry to get anywhere, taking his time when considering approaching a grieving Uzumaki family. And Sasuke desperately hopes he is with his family, not holed up in his office burying himself in a pile of paperwork. If he is, Sasuke has every intention of dragging him out. Naruto saved him once, and he’s ready to return the favor. But he fears going to the Hokage’s office, where protocol tells him to report to after a mission.

Since he can’t go directly to his biggest connection to the village, he would instead have to seek out his next best source of information: Sakura. He was on a friendly, if somewhat awkward, ground with the woman. But he had met up with her for conversation and cups of tea over the years, letting her fill him in on any news in the village she felt he might be interested in. And she told him certain things that Naruto would conveniently forget to tell him. She was sure to know all about what had transpired in the last few weeks.

He gets to the hospital and he came across a busy Sakura, bedecked in her lab coat standing outside a patient’s room speaking to a nurse, both pouring over a clipboard. When she spots Sasuke approaching her, she gives him a sad smile and dismisses the nurse, handing over the clipboard.

“Sasuke-kun, I take it you heard?” she says after they have made their greetings and are alone in the hallway.

“Yeah, not everything. Just the basics,” he replies.

“Let’s talk then,” said Sakura, leading him down the hallway to her office. She sits down at her desk and he sits in a chair in front of it. He turns down her offer of tea.

“Well, I guess I’ll just get to it then,” says Sakura, the corners of her mouth turning down, her eyes heavy, “About three weeks ago, there was a function for one of the clans, something like an anniversary of an elder’s marriage. Hinata attended because the Hyuuga had connections among this clan, and plus you know, she’s the Hokage’s wife. She turned down a lot of invitations, I don’t think she ever wanted to be a public figure, but she had to fulfill some. It was just a party, she took the kids.” Sakura’s lips started to quiver, tears filling her green eyes.

Sasuke snatches a tissue from a box by her desk and hands it to her, which she accepts with a thank you, dabbing her eyes she continues, “Luckily the kids didn’t see it happen. Boruto was hanging outside showing off to some civilian kids and when there was a commotion from one of the other rooms, Hinata told Himawari to stay with one of the women and Hinata ran off to see what was the matter. There had been some family dispute, a younger son disinherited, and he had hired foreign shinobi to disrupt the party and kill several members of the clan, including some of the young children. Hinata stopped them before any of that could happen though.”

“Were there no other Konoha shinobi present?” asked Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head, “None that had been on recent active duty. That clan’s shinobi members had mostly been killed during the War and well, it’s peaceful now and there are other more lucrative career paths to take.”

Sakura was obviously hesitant to continue, so Sasuke urged her on, “So Hinata was...struck down?”

Sakura nodded, her lips tight, “Yeah,” she choked out, “She took out all of them Sasuke, telling the family to get to safety. But one of them got in one shot with a kunai to her side. And he hit a major artery, she bled out so fast.” She finished the last part like she wanted to get it out as quickly as possible, every word tumbling out as she let tears stream down her face. She took more tissues as she went on, “I got there as fast as I could when I got word, but there was nothing I could do. She was gone. She was lying on the floor and they had her kids outside, and I was leaning over her just in case there was any chance when,” she stopped and swallowed, willing the words to come, “When Naruto came running in.”

Sasuke reached forward to squeeze her hand.

“I had to tell him, Sasuke, I had to tell him that his wife was dead. Oh Sasuke, I’ve seen him so distraught, so full of grief. But at that moment, he went to gather her into his arms, not caring about the strains on his Hokage cloak, and he cried and held her. And he didn’t scream, he was so silent. So un-Naruto-like. I thought this is it, his world is over. And it’s not fair! Why Naruto, Sasuke? He’s only ever wanted to help people! He deserved a happy ending!” She let go of his hand to cover her mouth, sobs shaking her body.

“What’s he been doing since?” asked Sasuke, informed enough about the incident.

“He and the kids have been holed up at the Hyuuga compound mostly,” said Sakura, sniffling. “I think the past couple of days he’s gone in and worked a few hours in the mornings. But Kakashi-sensei has been filling in for him, and of course the rest of our friends have been doing everything they could. They took care of the funeral. That was the last time I saw him, he held up pretty well.”

Sasuke nodded, getting to the true purpose of the visit, “Do you think that I could see him? I suppose I could just go to the Hokage offices tomorrow morning, but I would really like to make it a personal call.”

“Oh Sasuke,” said Sakura with a soft smile, “I think he’d always welcome you. Even at your lowest.”

Sasuke winced, but he knew he deserved the ribbing. That and much more.

“Worst that could happen is that you get turned away, right? No harm in trying.”

Sasuke nodded and stood up, “Thank you for telling me everything, I think I will go and try and see him. I’m sure you need to get back to work.”

Sakura smiled, “He always gets a thrill to see you back in the village, I hope it’s helpful for him. Be good to him, okay?”

Sasuke nodded and gave his former teammate a slight smile before departing for the Hyuuga compound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke goes to visit a grieving Uzumaki family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah. I wanted to have more a regular updating schedule since I am trying to write this in advance but I'm kinda proud of this part so I wanted to update it.

A servant appeared at the door, a older woman with grey hair and a tidy kimono, and she eyed Sasuke up and down suspiciously, “Yes, what business do you have?” 

“I am here to see Nar--Lord Hokage.” 

“And does Lord Seventh expect you?’ 

“Well no--”

“Then you can see him at his office tomorrow morning, him and his family are not to be disturbed, now good day,” the woman went to slide the door shut, but Sasuke held up a hand.

“I’m a friend, an old friend. Please, will you see if he will see me? I will leave at once if he doesn’t want to. Sasuke Uchiha, that’s my name.” 

The woman’s eyes widened, either because of his clan name or his personal reputation, but she seemed to take pity on him because she said, “Alright then, wait here.” The door shut firmly in his face. 

Sasuke milled around the front lane for a few minutes, marveling at the fact that someone like that woman would be so protective of Naruto. During their time at the Academy and right after, she probably would’ve sneered at the blonde’s antics, possibly been disgusted at his mere existence. Now she looked ready to fight Sasuke in order to keep her precious Hokage from being bothered. How the times had changed. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door slinging back open to reveal Hiashi Hyuuga standing before him. The man looked worn down in only the way that a close death in the family could wear someone down. His clothes were still proper and well folded, but his face was pale and he had bags under his eyes, eyes that somehow appeared even more paler than normal. Sasuke shuttered when he remembered that his man had lost a brother, a nephew and now a daughter. He was obviously guarding his remaining family from any more emotional pain. 

“Uchiha-san,” said Hiashi with a bow that Sasuke returned. “Please come in,” said the older man and stepped aside for Sasuke to enter. Sasuke felt relieved that he wouldn’t be run off and walked across the courtyard and into the front entrance, removing his sandals along the way, 

“I expected you here eventually,” said the Hyuuga patriarch as they walked into the house. 

“I came as soon as I heard,” said Sasuke. 

“And how much have you heard?”

“Enough.” 

“Good,” said Hiashi with a sigh, “I don’t really want my son-in-law to have to retell everything again.” 

“Can I see him?” asked Sasuke hesitantly. Hiashi smiled back at him, “Uchiha-san I wasn’t inviting you in to have a meeting between clan heads. He told me to send you in.” 

“Oh, thank you.”

They came to an entrance to a courtyard, and Hiashi gestured to the door, “He’s out there, taking in some fresh air.” 

Before Hiashi could go, Sasuke turned to him and said, “Hyuuga-san, I am so sorry for your loss.” 

Hiashi’s eyes lowered and he breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly, “My daughter was a proud and capable shinobi, even though it took me far too long to see it. She did her duty to protect the village from those that would destroy our peace. Many of our kind, the nobles, would say that should make it easier. But I think you know that it doesn’t. Be easy with Nartuo-kun, eh?” The old man then made his leave. 

Sasuke turned back to the door and breathed slowly, readying himself for what was to come. He reached out and slid the door open, walking out onto a covered inner walkway, shaded from the sunlight. He looked around and caught sight of a bench further down from him, facing a garden, just now flowering in the early days of spring. On the bench was a familiar blonde man, smiling at him. The blue eyes were just as bright as ever, but ringed with shallow skin, and his cheeks looked more hollow than usual. His blonde hair appeared greasy and lifeless. 

It didn’t matter that he wasn’t looking his best. Sasuke’s heart panged just like it did everytime. 

Sasuke walked down to join his friend on the bench, but when he came forward he found that it was completely occupied by a boy lying sideways on the cushions, a blanket tucked around him, and his head lying on his father’s thigh. Naruto’s fake hand was affectionately stroking through the wild blonde hair. 

Naruto noticed where Sasuke’s line of sight was resting and he smiled down at the boy, “I thought he would push me away. After it happened. He’s gotten good at that, pushing me away. But actually, he’s been really clingy. I came back from the office right before lunch and he hasn’t left my side. Hiashi-san made me sit out here because he thinks I’ve been shutting myself away too much, and Boruto followed right along. We’ve all been sleeping weird, so he drifted off.” 

“And Himawari?” asked Sasuke, wondering when he would meet the little girl who he had only seen in photos. The little girl who was only slightly older than he had been when his family had been taken from him. 

“She’s with her aunt, they were going to walk into town and pick up some things for dinner. Hanabi looks so much like Hinata, you know? It’s understandable that that’s the person she’s finding comfort with.” 

Sasuke came to sit on the edge of the walkway, his feet on the dirt of the courtyard. “How are you, usuratonkachi?” The term was said softly, he hadn’t said it with any sort of malice in a long time. It wouldn’t have felt right to leave it off, and when Sasuke peeked over his shoulder he found Naruto’s mouth quirked up in a subtle smile. 

“Pretty shitty actually,” said the blonde, “Everything is fucking awful.” He laid a hand on top of Boruto’s exposed ear right before the curse, but the boy continued to snore softly. “You know what the worst part is? It’s having to be so many things. I mean being a dad and Hokage was already hard enough, but to have to be strong for the kids and the village during this? It’s the most exhausting thing I’ve had to deal with. Give me back the Akatsuki, Madara and Kaguya. I’ll trade in a moment’s notice. I’ll fight a dozen more wars.” 

“You’re doing a good job, despite everything,” said Sasuke. 

Naruto gave him a credulous look. “You’ve been back in the village for what? A few hours? How can you know?” 

“Because you’re Naruto Uzumaki, you never do anything by half. And you are the strongest man I know.” 

Naruto’s face fell, “Sometimes it gets tiring being strong.” 

“You just naturally are. Even if you cry, even if you sleep all day, even if you wail at the injustice of it all, you still remain Naruto. You still remain one of the best Hokages this village has ever seen, and a caring and loving father. You cannot help being good. That’s why you can’t get away from your son,” said Sasuke. 

“I thought maybe he was trying to be there for me, not the other way around. He’s wants to support me, you know?” 

“Then you have raised a good son, and my point remains true. I continue to be right,” said Sasuke with a smug shrug. 

That got him a soft laugh from Naruto, “Always so arrogant, even when complimenting, eh teme?” 

“Just when I know you have no room to argue.” 

“I think I could always find something to argue about with  _ you _ .”

“I don’t doubt that,” said Sasuke. 

“I’m glad you are here, even if you are being your normal infuriating self. I’ve just felt like a failure after...it happened. But I look at you, and I know, at least I did that. I couldn’t save Hinata, but I helped save you, right Sasuke?” asked Naruto, his voice becoming strained. 

“Yes, even if I didn’t deserve it, no, don’t argue,” said Sasuke sternly when Naruto opened his mouth to protest. 

Naruto deflated, biting his bottom lip, “Do you believe what they say Sasuke? That I am the strongest shinobi in the world? Possibly that ever lived?” 

“Well, you wouldn’t be my rival if you weren’t,” said Sasuke. 

“What would I be then?” 

“The second strongest.” 

Naruto scoffed at Sasuke’s teasing but his face remained serious, “But I couldn’t protect my wife. All that power. And for what? Now my children get to grow up without a mother. All I wanted to give them was everything I didn’t have, and now a big part of their lives is gone. Their remaining childhood will be so much duller for it. So much less carefree.” 

“Naruto,” said Sasuke, turning to make direct eye contact with his friend sitting above him, “You couldn’t hide her way, you couldn’t be with her always. Hinata was a warrior, a good one. She would have never chosen to hide behind you.” 

“Are you another person saying I should be proud of her sacrifice? I had a couple of bureaucrats tell me that. My parents, Pervy Sage, Neji, now Hinata, my precious people gone and all I am allowed to feel is pride?” Naruto’s blue eyes were filling with tears. 

“No. You are allowed to be fucking angry. You are allowed miss them and wish that things had happened differently. But you cannot live your life blaming yourself for being unable to protect everyone around you. Not even the legendary Naruto Uzumaki can be everywhere at once, no matter how many clones you are able to make.” 

Naruto sniffs and wipes at his eyes with his left hand. “Boruto is at the Academy, you know how capable and smart he is. So different than me. But the last few days, the thought of him having to go off and fight, and maybe not come home? It’s left me terrified. I keep waking up from nightmares where someone brings me his jacket or his headband, telling me that he did his duty that I must be so  _ proud _ ,” Naruto says the last bit with a sneer. 

“Well if he’s as amazing as you say he is, I firmly believe that won’t happen. I mean, you made it. And you were as Kakashi always said, a complete knucklehead. And this world you have made for your children is much safer than the one we grew up in, Naruto.” 

Naruto looked ahead, “I don’t think I can get any stronger. I’m at my limit.” 

“You don’t have to be, dobe. It’s okay.” Naruto sniffed wiping his eyes with a soft word of thanks. 

After that Naruto steered the conversation to lighter topics, mostly focused on Sasuke’s mission and travels. Sasuke was never one for conversation, but he felt that the would go to hell and back to keep Naruto’s mind off his family tragedy. And eventually the sun started to go down and the courtyard darken. 

Naruto’s situated his son and slipped out from under him. “Are you going to wake him up?” asked Sasuke quietly. 

“Nah,” said Naruto, standing up and then bending over, “He calls me ‘Old Man’ but I’m not that out of shape.” He slipped an arm under the boys legs and around his shoulders and heaved him up into his arms, straightening back up. The boy let out a whine at being disturbed, but Naruto shushed him, “It’s okay Bolt, you can keep sleeping. It’s not time for dinner. But it’s gonna get cold out here soon.” 

They headed inside, Sasuke opening the door for his friend and came to a bedroom containing a futon surrounded by clothes and other items that would accompany a preteen boy in these more carefree days. Naruto bent on one knee to lay his son down on the rumpled futon, covering him up with the thick comforter. Naruto patted the boy’s shoulder and stood up, returning to Sasuke in the hallway and sliding the bedroom down shut. 

“I probably shouldn’t let him sleep the day away, should be trying to return stuff to normal. But I know he didn’t sleep that much last night, I saw the glow of his game through the shoji screen when I went to the bathroom. He’s a growing boy, he needs his sleep right?” asked Naruto with a shrug. 

Sasuke restrained himself from asking about whether 30-something Hokages also needed their sleep, because the bags under his eyes made it clear he wasn’t getting much. He followed Naruto into a living area, where Himawari was sitting cross-legged at a table coloring. The little girl’s face lit up when she saw her father, “Hi Daddy!” 

“Hi, sweetheart, did you have fun with your aunt?” asked Naruto, bending down to ruffle his daughter’s dark hair. 

“Mmm-hmm,” said the girl, with a nod, “And everything’s free! No one would take Big Sis’ money.” 

“Oh how nice of people,” said Naruto, neither the Hokage nor the Hyuuga needed charity, but people didn’t know how to show their sympathy to their beloved leader. 

“Don’t worry, I snuck the money on the counter before we left,” said Hanabi, walking into the room and leaning on the doorframe. Her eyes caught Sasuke standing in the opposite doorway and lit up, “Ah Sasuke Uchiha! What a momentous occasion, are you our dinner guest tonight?” 

Himawari looked around her father at Sasuke and reached up to tug on Naruto’s sleeve, “Daddy who is he?”

“He’s Daddy’s friend, sweetheart. He’s come to visit and see how we are doing. We went to the Academy together, we were on a team with Aunty Sakura and did missions together.” 

“Oh!” said Himawari, pointing at Sasuke, “You’re the angry looking boy with the black hair! In the picture!” 

Naruto laughed, “Yes, yes. That’s him. That’s still him really.” Naruto shot Sasuke a sly grin. Sasuke just huffed and crossed his arms, “Yeah, yeah, dobe.” But he didn’t mind some ribbing if it kept Naruto entertained and smiling. They could mock him all they wanted if that was the outcome. 

Sasuke stood against the wall as Naruto sat down next to his daughter and asked about her picture. It was of Hinata and Naruto and the blonde was very complimentary, exclaiming that it looked just like her and she had chosen all the right colors. “I just wish I could show it to Mommy,” said Himawari with a pout. 

Naruto hugged her to his body and told her, “She can see it baby, and I know she loves it.” Himawari gave her father a small smile before going back to her picture. There was some light conversation, mostly between Hanabi and Naruto, and then Hiashi joined them, gushing over his granddaughter and her art. They were interrupted by the woman from before coming into the room to tell them that dinner was ready and they all then moved to the dining area. Sasuke was ordered to sit and not help deliver bowls to the table. 

Naruto left to go fetch Boruto, and he came back with a stretching and yawning boy following him. When Boruto caught sight of Sasuke he froze, narrowing his eyes at the intruder. “Who are you?” asked the ruffled boy. 

Naruto laughs at his son’s rudeness as he takes his spot next to Sasuke, “Bolt! You’ve met Sasuke before! Your Dad’s old rival, Sasuke Uchiha.” 

“Oh yeah, that guy,” says Boruto, obviously not interested, but the boy’s eyes snapped to attention at Sasuke’s position at the table. “Hey, you’re in Himawari’s spot,” he snapped at the guest. 

“Boruto!” admonished his father, but Himawari came up to table holding her aunt’s hand, “It’s fine big brother! I’ll sit with Big Sis!” Boruto sat on the other side of Naruto, huffing and avoiding looking at Sasuke, concentrating on the food laid out on the table instead. Naruto reached over and ruffled the boy’s hair, smiling down at him, and the boy’s mood lightened in response. Sasuke remembered from his few encounters with the boy that that gesture normally got a scowl out of him, so it was good that his father’s affection was a comfort to him during these times. 

They ate and made small talk, the Hyugas asking about Sasuke’s travels and Naruto bragging about Boruto’s achievements at the Academy, the boy blushing as he picked at his food with his chopsticks. Sasuke figured it would’ve been a nice family dinner if there wasn’t a cloud of weariness that hung over it, grief that wouldn’t let its presence be forgotten. 

Afterwards Sasuke insisted on helping clean up and Himawari went back to her coloring and Boruto went to go fetch a handheld game device. Hiashi and Hanabi excused themselves and Sasuke thought it was time for him to also leave, “Thank you for the dinner, I will be going now.” 

“What? No, please stay,” said Naruto, his eyes wide and pleading, “There’s plenty of rooms that are ready for guests, please stay here tonight.”

“I have my apartment,” said Sasuke, confused by the request. 

“I know you do, but I would like you to stay here.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude--” Sasuke halted his speech when Naruto reached out and held the end of Sasuke’s empty shirt sleeve between his thumb and forefinger. “Please, teme?” asked the blonde in a quiet voice. 

Those blue eyes made his stomach do flips and he couldn’t help but respond with a nod, making Naruto’s face split into a vibrant smile. If Sasuke was being honest, he didn’t want to leave, no matter how stifling the atmosphere of sadness that hung around the family was. He didn’t want to go back to his monkish apartment, in which a nice layer of dust had assumably gathered. He wanted to be there for his closest friend, he wanted Naruto to get as much support as he could get.  

Naruto got out a bottle of sake and some drinking dishes and the two men sat in a small room adjacent to the living room that the two kids had made themselves comfortable in. Naruto had some official looking scrolls, work that he had taken home, laid out on the table they sat themselves at. “I’m trying to do as much work here as I can, though I guess we probably should let things get back to normal. I’m just so hesitant to take back on all that responsibility at work and risk leaving the kids alone. I don’t...I don’t want them to feel alone, you know?” Naruto’s voice cracked a little. 

Sasuke reached over and picked up the bottle, pouring another drink for his friend. “They won’t be, you won’t let that happen.” 

“How do you know?”

“Didn’t people used to call you ‘the boy who makes miracles’? Making sure your kids aren’t alone is by far a miracle,” said Sasuke. 

Naruto took the dish, “You are so confident in me these days.” 

“I’m not an idiot, unlike some.” 

Sasuke was rewarded with a laugh from his friend. 

“But anyway,” said Naruto, “Boruto should start back at the Academy in a few days, and I’ll take back my full responsibilities next week. Some of the elder, retired Hyuga clan members, her grandfather included, have agreed to watch Himawari during the day at my home. She is too young to start the Academy, but I could enroll her into a civilian school until she is able to start.” Naruto massaged his temple with his bandaged hand. “I’m going to have to hire a housekeeper I suppose, I’m hopeless at cooking and cleaning and I can’t guarantee I will be home at a respectable time.” 

Sasuke put his drinking glass down and turned to his friend, “I want to help you.” 

“Eh? You go on very important missions, Sasuke. That’s how you help me. That’s how you help the whole village.” 

“Others can be sent on missions. I want to help you personally.” 

“In what way?” 

“You need more help at the Hokage’s office, from what I gathered you normally end up pulling some very long hours, even all-nighters. You can trust me, I know about all of the village’s business. I know about clan politics, the workings of the other Hidden Villages, and diplomacy. I can make it my goal to help get you home before nightfall. It’s what I want.” 

Naruto shook his head, “When I became Hokage I knew I would have to carry that burden--” 

“But no one expects you to do it alone. You are still the greatest hero the shinobi world has ever seen. Don’t doubt that, no one can be Hokage but you.” 

“Retirement did cross my mind,” Naruto admitted sheepishly, taking a sip from the drinking dish. 

“ Usuratonkachi,” scoffed Sasuke, “Giving up your dream, your life’s mission, wouldn’t help anything. You’d just end up more miserable after a while.”

“I would feel more like a failure than I already do I guess,” admitted the blonde. “But you mean it, you will really help me?”

“As much as I can, dobe.” 

“To partners then,” said Naruto, lifting his dish. Sasuke did the same, a warmth curling in his stomach at being referred to as such by Naruto. It would be hard work, but he felt that being close to the blonde and helping him keep his life together might be the most important mission he could undertake at the moment. He owed Naruto as much for dragging him out of the darkness he had let himself fall into. 

Sasuke looked over the scrolls with Naruto as the night went on, until it was time for the kids to get ready for bed. Himawari was happy for the attention, chattering at her father as she ran off to get her pajamas. Boruto was a bit more reluctant. 

“Why? I’m not sleepy at all! And it’s not like I have to get up early or anything,” whined the boy. 

“You’ll be going back to school in a few days, bud. You need to reset your sleeping schedule.” 

“But--”

“Boruto, I know it’s been hard,” Naruto said softly, “But can you try, for me at least?” 

The boy shut his mouth, his shoulders slumping in defeat, “Okay. I’ll try.”

Naruto smiled, “I’ll get you up before I head into work in the morning and hey, I’ll have Sasuke give you a training session so grueling that you’ll have no choice but to pass out tomorrow night. How does that sound?” 

Boruto winced, “No thanks, sounds troublesome.” Naruto laughed, “You’ve been spending too much time with Shikadai! But Sasuke is the only guy in pretty much the whole world who can compete with your dear Dad, people would fight to have him as their sensei.” 

“Like being able to give you a run for your money is that impressive, old man,” said Boruto with an eye roll as he left to his bedroom, ignoring Naruto’s indignant cry of “Hey!” 

Sasuke stood up from the table, stretching, “Trying to give me pupils, dobe?” 

“He’s got a lot of potential, he’s really smart.”

“I know. You show me his test scores everytime I see you.”

Naruto laughed, “It’s hard to believe sometimes, you know? That he’s mine, that he’s half me. I was always terrible at that stuff, and he’s so good.” Naruto’s eyes fell as he whispered, “That part of him is all Hinata.” 

Sasuke patted his friend’s shoulder, “Well I hope he’s as stubborn as you, if I train him. I don’t him want giving up the first amount of difficulty he encounters.” 

Naruto lit up, “Is that a compliment?” 

“If you want to take me calling you enough of an idiot that you never knew when to let it go or give up as a compliment, then so be it,” replied Sasuke, taking their dishes and the sake bottle to the kitchen. 

“I think I will, thank you very much,” said Naruto, heading off towards the bedrooms to check on the kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke walks Naruto to work and back and some how gets dragged into a father and son chase through the village.

Sasuke was settled on the futon in the guest bedroom Naruto had shown him to, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a long, heavy day and sleep was not coming easily. Sasuke had taken advantage of the bathroom that could be considered an almost mini-bathhouse, to make himself fresh from all the traveling he had been doing. The room was exceptionally comfortable, much more than the inns he had become accustomed to. But his mind reeled from the day’s revelations and what he had promised to Naruto. 

He clutched the comforter in his hands, and a weight like a heavy stone settled in his chest. He had a new mission, make sure Naruto didn’t fall apart. The blonde ran the risk of running himself down trying to keep his family together. Sasuke hadn’t felt truly motivated since he had been on the path of revenge, but this feeling was much purer, much more calming. And with these thoughts he almost started to drift off when his trained hearing picked up something. 

Soft footsteps and sniffles as the door to Naruto’s room slid open. “Daddy? I had another bad dream, can I sleep with you?” said Himawari’s strained small voice. 

“Oh course, sweetheart, come here,” replied Naruto’s sleepy voice, and the door slid shut. Sasuke could picture him holding up the covers of his futon as his daughter raced to curl up by his side.

Sasuke laid his head back on the pillow, exhaling. Yes, he would protect them, and even if it had been ages for him to know what it had been like for him to have a family, he would learn for them. If they would let him. 

***

Sasuke walked Naruto to work the next morning, after having spent a lovely breakfast getting glared at by a groggy Boruto from across the table. It had taken a while for Naruto to get him out of bed, probably due to the fact that he hadn’t slept all that well, but he had eventually managed to drag the boy into the dining room. Himawari on the other hand, had been at her father’s side since he had gotten up and had greeted Sasuke with a shy smile. 

Sasuke had watched from outside the front door as Naruto secured the Hokage cloak around his shoulders and then leaned down to pick up his daughter and hug her tightly, before letting her slide down to the ground and kissing her on the top of her head. With Boruto he stuck out a fist, as was their typical custom, but the boy frowned and then knocked it away. Sasuke almost flinched but then Boruto had his arms around his father’s middle, his face hidden in Naruto’s orange jacket. Naruto chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. 

As they walked through the streets of Konoha, they were met with a lot of odd looks, many people gazing upon Naruto in melancholy. Some people called out morning greetings to the Hokage and one older man came up to Naruto to express his own personal sympathy. “When I lost my wife,” said the man, “I thought my life was over, but I knew she would’ve wanted me to go on.” Naruto had agreed with a smile and thanked the man. 

They continued on and Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, “I could teleport us there if you want.” 

Naruto shook his head, “I could be there in an instant if I wanted, but it’s good for them to see me, you know? The villagers get a bit skittish if they think I’m out of commission. I’ll feel a little awkward in exchange for their reassurance.” 

Sasuke scoffed and looked back ahead, “Dobe, they don’t deserve you.” 

They arrived at the office and were met by Shikamaru, who hadn’t looked surprised to see Sasuke at the Hokage’s side. The advisor got straight to business, filling Naruto in on the meetings that had been scheduled for the morning and the papers laid out on his desk that needed his signature. As Naruto got to looking over the urgent files, Shikamaru signaled for Sasuke to follow him out into the hallway. 

“I will turn in the mission report as soon as possible,” said Sasuke once Shikamaru had shut the down behind him, but the advisor shook his head. 

“It’s not about the mission, I just wanted to say that I’m glad you are here.”

Sasuke arched a delicate eyebrow, “It’s good to see you too, Nara-san.” 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “Don’t play ignorant, I’m glad you are here for Naruto. He needs all the help he can get at this time.” 

Sasuke hadn’t felt like he had been much help, he felt that so far he had just imposed upon a grieving family. “I came as quickly as I could when I heard the news, Naruto seems to be handling everything as well as could be expected.” 

“Well you missed the first week,  _ that was bad _ ,” said Shikamaru, “But it’s good that he’s surrounded by people who love him, and hasn’t run off. I dreaded that retrieval mission, he could’ve used all of that stupid power to push us away.” 

“I would’ve brought him back.”

“Ah, I’m sure you would’ve loved that, Sasuke,” said Shikamaru, “Turning the tables on him, being the chaser this time.” 

In their brief interactions since Sasuke’s return to Konoha, Shikamaru had been the only one not to away away from discussing Sasuke’s past. In a way, it was a relief to speak plainly about what everyone else tiptoed around, but still sometimes Shikamaru was so unnervingly knowing. Like he knew all of Sasuke’s secrets but just didn’t give enough of a shit to use them against him, not even as a power move. 

“Well I hope my presence can have a positive impact.” 

“Of course it will,” said Shikamaru, “You’re Sasuke Uchiha, in the list of ‘People Important to Naruto Uzumaki’ you’re right up there under his family. Actually, you might be included in that category.” 

Sasuke hoped that a blush wasn’t visible on his pale skin as he coughed and changed the subject, “Actually, I was hoping that I could be relieved of mission work for at least the time being, I would like a position that would mean more direct aid to Hokage-sama.” 

“Going after my job Sasuke? You know that’s not fair, Naruto would give it to you in a heartbeat if it meant getting to see you everyday. And Temari would kill me if I got demoted, how troublesome.” 

Sasuke was shaking his head, about to clarify, but the advisor waved him off, “I’m just joking, get used to it if you want to work so closely with me. And honestly, I  _ was _ hoping you would stay longer this time. Naruto’s needs his precious people here.”

Sasuke sighed, “You keep saying that, but Naruto has so many people that love him. I don’t know what difference I could make.”

“You were one of the first, Sasuke. And we all know you’re _ special _ .” There he goes again, shaking Sasuke with a introspective smirk. Sasuke suspected that he knew that his feelings for Naruto weren’t all that brotherly, as some liked to classify them. He knew his former classmate would never outright tease or confront him about those feelings though. 

“I’ll come up with a position for you,” continued Shikamaru, “One that would directly relieve some of Lord Seventh’s work load.”

“Just don’t go making me  _ your _ assistant.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Sasuke,” said Shikamaru, “Just because Naruto would move heaven and earth on your behalf, doesn’t mean I want you following me around.” 

The coy comments didn’t sting, Sasuke knew he deserved some level of coldness from Naruto’s friends. Sasuke didn’t care, he’d take their sly bitterness as long as he got to stay by the blonde’s side. 

***

After Sasuke had turned in his mission reports and been debriefed he left the office and headed back to his apartment. It was small and very empty, only containing the pure essentials. Some of his family’s things were in a box in a closet, and the rest he kept in storage. It was so strange, thinking about how he had wanted to restore his clan. When he was young he envisioned repairing the compound to its former glory, and finding some proper dark haired young lady, with no shinobi bloodline to get mixed up in his, to marry and provide him with a good number of children. Now here he was, 32 years old, and in love with a blonde male widow and father of two. The Uchiha would die with him, and after the destruction his clan had wrought, Sasuke thought that may be for the best. 

Sasuke tidied around his apartment, sitting down to read from one of the tomes he kept on a bookshelf in the corner at one point, until he glanced at the clock and saw it was time to go pick up Naruto. He didn’t have to, he knew the blonde could find his way home just fine, but Sasuke always felt restless when he was back in his home village. Like a ship adrift at sea, he felt like he had no purpose there. He wondered how he would deal with an office job, which had set hours. A cutting off point when people were expected to go home and do whatever people did when they went home. Sasuke wouldn’t allow himself to dwell too much of how he might deal with that. 

Sasuke walked back to the Hokage office and strolled up to the door just as a familiar figure was walking down the hallway from the other direction. His former sensei greeted him with a, “Yo” and a raised hand. Sasuke had felt the most awkward around Kakashi after his return, not knowing how he should act around him, so he returned the gesture with a nod. 

Kakashi came to stand beside him, “What brings you here? Mission complete?” 

“I already turned in the intel earlier, I’m here for the dobe.” 

“Ah, rescuing him then? Wisking him off out the village?” 

“I wish I could,” admitted Sasuke, as quietly under his breath as possible. 

Kakashi smiled, his eyes curved shut, “I wish you could too. But Boruto would dogpile you with clones before you got through the gates.”

“He does seem really clingy at the moment.” 

“He just lost his mother,” said Kakashi, “The one that shouldn’t have been in any danger, the one that doesn’t have a job that puts a giant target on their back. He must be terrified that he will suddenly lose Naruto too.” 

“It’s good you’re here to give Naruto time off then, so he can be with his kids.”

“Well, retirement has its benefits, that’s for sure. More time to read, and I’ve been training nin-puppies. Though Gai has a tendency to spoil them and set me back constantly,” said Kakashi, sounding more amused then actually put upon by his partner’s tendencies. “It can be a little tedious though, so if my former student needs my help, of course I will step up. Though seeing the looks of disappointment when guests arrive and see that it’s just me, the Lord Sixth, instead of the legendary Lord Seventh, Naruto Uzumaki, are getting kind of old.” 

“You’ll be back to your puppies and your annoying husband in no time I am sure,” said Sasuke. 

“Oh yes, an unoccupied retired Gai is a bit of a hazard. The tasks I set out for him only keep him busy for so long. Even the purposely impossible ones.” 

The door to the office opened and Naruto stepped out, seeing Kakashi and Sasuke and his face breaking into a smile. “Catching up?” asked Naruto as he came to stand by the two men. 

“I’m just bemoaning the fact that you are so much more popular than me. I, who taught you! You’re only so skilled because of me, don’t people know that?” Kakahsi shook his head in dismay. 

Naruto’s eyes unfocused for a moment, like he was listening to something, before shaking his head, “Kurama disagrees, he thinks he should get the glory. Personally, I think people have it right, I did work awfully hard you know? Anyway, like I told you sensei, it’s the mask.” 

“It makes me intriguing! Gives me an air of mystique!” 

“It puts up a wall between you and the people is what it does.” 

“Well anyway, it’s done,” said Kakashi, “You are Hokage now.” 

“And I hope to be Hokage full time again soon. And Sasuke here has offered to stay and help me,” said Naruto patting his friend on the shoulder. 

“Oh?” asked Kakashi, intrigued, “Has he now?” 

Sasuke could have glared at him, gauging by the tilt in his voice that he, like Shikamaru, also expected Sasuke’s feelings.  _ Goddamn geniuses _ . 

“Come on dobe, if you are done here, I’ll get you ramen.” 

“Oh! Alright, and yeah I was headed out. Bye Kaka-sensei, thank you for filling in for me!”

“Bye Naruto, have a good rest of your day. And take good care of him Sasuke,” said Kakashi, waving as he entered into the office. Sasuke was already heading down the hallway, not giving him an answer. Naruto trotted behind him, stretching his body and pleased to be done with work for the day. 

“I haven’t been at Ichiraku’s in a while,” said Naruto, “I normally try to head directly home and I eat there.” 

“We can do that,” said Sasuke, “I didn’t mean to upset your routine.”

“No, no, I need get back in the swing of things. And that includes making an appearance at my favorite restaurant in the whole world! They probably think I died.” But instead of laughing, Naruto paled after he mentioned death and fell quiet. After all, someone had died. 

“Well it’s my treat, didn’t they move to a new location?” asked Sasuke, wanting to lighten the mood. 

“Yes!” said Naruto, lightening up some, “It’s a proper establishment, I attended the opening ceremony. It was great.” 

Naruto rattled on about some things that had changed in the village, things that Sasuke hadn’t noticed, until they reached Ichiraku’s and were greeted by Ayame after walking in. The bar was only occupied by a couple of civilians who couldn’t help but hide their curiosity at the Hokage, and Naruto instead led them to a booth against the wall. “We can talk plainly here.” 

“Do you always attract this much attention?” asked Sasuke, sitting at the booth. 

“Not always, it’s just, you know.”

“Hmm,” thought Sasuke, “I know what you could do so you can have more privacy.” Naruto sat forward, folding his hands under his chin, “Hmmm? What’s that?” 

“Ditch the orange.” 

Naruto looked aghast, shaking his head, “It’s my signature look! I don’t know who I would be if I wore anything else.” 

“And dye the blonde hair black, it’s an eyesore,” said Sasuke, doubling down with a smirk. 

Naruto gripped his chest, not believing what he was hearing, “This is my heritage! A bridge between me and my father!”

“The blue eyes are enough, you don’t need to be that... _ colorful _ .”

“You just want to make me over into an Uchiha by the sounds of it,” said Naruto, crossing his arms over his chest. 

That was an idea that had some appeal to Sasuke, especially late at night when he let his mind wander down paths of what if’s. What would have happened if he had stayed in the village, given up his plan of revenge. Maybe there was a path out there where he did end up in the compound, with Naruto by his side with a fan stitched into his shirts. They could’ve opened up their ample home and adopted a handful of orphans. Naruto would probably still be in orange though, he would’ve never made a good Uchiha. But Sasuke wouldn’t have minded. 

It didn’t matter, though. It was just a fantasy. 

“I’ll go and order, I know what you like, I’ve had to hear your ramen rants enough,” said Sasuke standing up. 

After receiving their food, they fell into quiet conversation about village business, which Sasuke was very interested in because of his upcoming position and kept Naruto talking long after their bowls were empty. Sasuke was always surprised Naruto, his blonde idiot, was so aware of the dealings of the village and what needed to be done to keep everything operating smoothly. 

They must have stayed too long though, because the door to the restaurant swung open violently and someone ran in quickly and then they heard a boy’s voice call at the bar, “Is my dad--Lord Seventh here?” Boruto’s voice sounded frantic and Naruto stood up quickly, striding out into the front part of the restaurant. 

“Boruto!” When Boruto caught sight of his father he slumped in relief, “What’s going on? Is something wrong?” 

“You’re late!” cried the blonde boy, “You’re late and you didn’t say where you would be! No one, not even Shikadai’s dad, knew where you were!” 

Naruto held up a hand, “So to be clear, nothing is wrong? No one is in danger? The village is not in ruins?” 

Boruto shut his mouth firmly in a pout and shook his head. 

“Ah well, okay then,” said Naruto who thought for moment before he lifted a finger, which began to glow with chakra. With the finger he gently tapped his son in the middle of the forehead and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto then turned to the counter, pulling out money out of his froggy wallet and laying down some before turning back to Sasuke, who was walking up to his side, “The real one is probably on the way! And I have an idea.”

“Sounds dangerous. You. Ideas,” said Sasuke. Naruto gave him a mischievous smile, “Should we make a run for the compound?” 

Sasuke frowned, “I could just teleport us.” 

“Oh it’s more fun this way,” said Naruto, “Think of it like training!” 

Sasuke hadn’t been planning on going back to the Hyuuga compound, meaning to depart from Naruto after they left the restaurant, but the energy that suddenly came upon Naruto was almost intoxicating, especially after having seen him so devastated and tearful the day before. “Should we use a henge?” asked Sasuke, both heading for the door. 

“No, no, he can’t see through those yet. It’s a good old fashioned race,” said Naruto. Ayame called after them as they stepped through the door, Naruto having left way too much money for the bill. “Consider a gift for all the years of excellent service!” Naruto called back as they made off into the streets. 

Naruto took off his cloak and it disappeared with a pop, as they started off down the street, not quite running yet, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. “Should we make for the rooftops?” asked Sasuke, “It’s the fastest route.” 

“I thought we would stick to the shadows,” said Naruto, “Make things interesting.” 

“No jutsus then?” 

“Sasuke, this is an Academy student I think we can handle avoiding him without that.” 

“You mean you aren’t going to summon a hundred shadow clones just for the hell of it?” asked Sasuke, “How unlike you.” 

Naruto responded with a slight punch to the remaining bit of Sasuke’s left arm. “Why are we going back to the compound away? He could be waiting there,” said Sasuke. 

“Nah, he’s definitely on the way to the ramen place, I can feel it. Wanted to give me a scolding in public I bet, especially after I did away with his clone. And if I make it back to the Compound and get Himawari in my arms, he can’t hit or jump on me! I win!” 

At that moment, a blond boy ran around the corner and stopped, spotting Naruto and Sasuke and raising an accusing finger, “Old man!”

“Oh shit!” said Naruto and he reached to grab Sasuke’s hand in his and tugged him to the right, “This way!” Just like that they were off, running down an alley with Boruto in hot pursuit. 

“I think this is the real one! He can’t make that many clones yet!” called Naruto behind his shoulder as Sasuke run along with him, his long shirt sleeve billowing in the wind. They didn’t need to be holding hands. Sasuke knew the village just as well as Naruto. But he wasn’t going to be the first to let go. 

The alley ended up emptying out into the marketplace and Naruto and Sasuke were instantly weaving among the boothes, with a variety of alleyways around them to run off into. “If he’s smart, he’ll take to one of the roofs. Get the higher ground.” Many people called to the Hokage and asked if everything was alright and Naruto would call back that it was just a training session with his son. 

Naruto pulled Sasuke into an alley but Boruto, who must have been doing as Naruto suggested, jumped down into the entrance in front of them, “Ha! I got you now!” 

“Oh no you don’t!” said Naruto as Sasuke was suddenly airborne, his friend having thrown him up high into the air. Sasuke gracefully landed on a piece of the building that jutted out before jumping on up onto the roof. Naruto joined him and then we was back to running away with Naruto, wondering if he could reach forward and take the blonde’s hand back into his. 

“We can’t stay up here!” called Naruto and Sasuke looked back to see Boruto in hot pursuit. “Come on!” Naruto jumped back down onto the street and Sasuke immediately turned his body in the direction of the Compound, but Naruto had another idea and grabbed his hand again. Sasuke felt a thrill go through his body as he was tugged in the opposite direction. 

They ran down some streets and kept to the shadows, before arriving at the Yamanaka flower shop, which Naruto pulled them into all the while laughing with glee. Ino was at the counter and looked at them in shock as they came stumbling in, “Ino! Quick, we need to hide!” 

“Naruto? Sasuke-kun? What the hell is going on?” asked Ino, looking around for pursuers. 

“I’m trying to hide from Boruto. He’s pissed and I’m using this time to train him,” said Naruto, almost out breath from running and laughing. 

“Ah, okay, sure,” said Ino with a shrug, “Get in the closet then you two.” 

“Thanks!” cried Naruto as he pulled Sasuke into the closet with him, shutting the door behind them. The closet wasn’t empty though, it was full of ladders and brooms and everything you would need to maintain a flower shop. This meant Sasuke and Naruto ended up pretty cramped inside the small space, almost chest to chest, and Sasuke was glad that his long hair covered most of his face. 

They heard the boy come in shortly calling, “Auntie Ino! Have you seen my dad and Sasuke go running by? Did you see what direction they went?” 

“Naruto and Sasuke-kun? No? I didn’t sorry, I didn’t even know Sasuke was back in the village.” Ino was one the best kunoichi in the village, her poker face was unshakable. 

“Ugh!” said Boruto in frustration as he ran back out into the street, “I’m gonna kill him!”

“Don’t threaten to murder the Hokage in public, Boruto-kun! It’s treason! Punishable with death!” called Ino after him, with a smile and a friendly wave. 

Naruto was shaking with laughter that he was trying to hold back, and this involved hiding his face in Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke stood ramrod straight, looking ahead at the wall in front of him and trying his hardest not to lean down and stick his nose into the fluffy blonde hair, tempted to encapsulate himself in Naruto’s presence. But Ino was calling out that the coast was clear and Naruto was pulling away from him and opening the door.

“Thanks Ino!” called Naruto as he headed back out onto the street. 

“No problem, I guess it’s my civic duty to aid you and all that. Hey Sasuke-kun,” said Ino and Sasuke gave her a friendly nod. 

“Here,” said Sasuke, coming up beside Naruto and taking off his cloak, throwing it around Naruto’s shoulders and securing it, “Now you don’t stand out so much.” 

“Ah you’re right,” said Naruto, looking down to admire the black cloak. 

“I told you ditching the orange would help,” said Sasuke. “It’s only temporary, teme!” snapped Naruto back at him. Naruto gripped the cloak closed as they walked briskly to the Compound. 

“He’s probably off in another part of the village by now, maybe he’s hunting down his friends to help,” said Naruto looking around. 

“I’m not saving you if you get shadow possessed,” said Sasuke. “I think I can take those little cretins!” replied Naruto with a smile. 

Finally they arrived at the front door of the Compound, but they weren’t off scot free yet, because there was Boruto and two shadow clones guarding the front gate, their arms crossed. Naruto looked around the street corner and shook his head, “Ah, so he did come back here then. Well it’s the final showdown, my friend. The last stretch of our journey.” 

“It’s only been like twenty minutes, dobe, don’t be so dramatic.” 

Naruto ignored his scoffing and then Sasuke found himself pulled into a hug, and Sasuke thought maybe all of the close contact with Naruto that day might just kill him. But then Naruto was pulling back and he lifted up Sasuke’s empty shirt sleeve, and shook it, pretending it was his hand and said, “It was an honor, Sasuke Uchiha! But I go to meet my fate.” 

Naruto was then running toward the front gate, yelling at the top of his lungs, “Konaha forever!” His son and his clones jumped into battle stance, looking confused. Boruto was obviously itching to pull out weapons but his father was unarmed and his threat about killing him hadn’t actually been serious after all. No contact was to be had though because just as Naruto came into touching distance he sprung up in the air, twisting his body around upside-down to give a salute and call “Bye Bolt!” and he continued spinning over the gate, into the inner courtyard of the Hyuuga Compound. Sasuke followed him by jumping over the wall also, happy to note that no wards held him out. 

Sasuke looked up just as Naruto made toward the front door, which opened with a clatter as Himawari appeared. “Daddy!” yelled the little girl from the doorway. 

“Hima! Sweetheart come to Daddy! Quick!” called out Naruto. Himawari ran forward towards Naruto’s outstretched arms, but just as father and daughter were about to embrace, the little girl was surrounded by smoke and instead of Naruto reaching for a little dark-haired girl, it was blonde boy who jumped forward and tackled him, “Gotcha Old Man!” 

Naruto ended up in the dust, laid out on his back, with Boruto sitting triumphantly on top of him. “The legendary Lord Seventh defeated by an Academy student! I can’t wait to tell the papers!” 

“Well they won’t say that he didn’t go down without a fight!” cried Naruto as he grabbed Boruto under his arms and started tickling him, Boruto trying to curl up in a ball away from his father’s searching hands. “Dad! St-Stop! Dad!” cried Boruto as he struggled to breathe in between laughs. 

At this point, Himawari ran out in the courtyard for real this time, laughing at her brother and father’s antics, “Daddy! Big Brother!” She made to run to join them in the dirt, but Naruto called out, “No sweetheart! You’ll get dirty and we don’t need three filthy Uzumakis running around.” Naruto was then on his feet, a surprised Boruto thrown over his shoulder. 

Naruto made for the front door, undeterred by the boy’s thrashing and hits to his back, the little girl happily taking his hand. Naruto turned to his friend, standing off to the side, “You coming Sasuke?” 

“I thought I’d just get my cloak and go.” said the Uchiha, feeling a bit out of place. 

Naruto looked down at the garment, completely covered in a fine layer of dust. “Oh man, guess I’ll just have to wash it and you’ll have to wait until it’s dry.” 

“Or I could get it another d--” 

“Nope! Come on in Sasuke!” 

Sasuke sighed, and followed the man inside the house, not fully understanding how he had gotten dragged into this again. Oh yes, that’s right, Naruto literally grabbed his hand and dragged him here. And he had let him. 

He’d let him drag him anywhere, if he was being honest. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation leads to a confusing revelation.

Sasuke continued to exist in the Uzumakis’ orbit during the next few days, constantly getting dragged to the Hyuuga Compound by Naruto, and ending up eating dinner there most nights. He managed to escape sleeping there again though. Luckily Sasuke was kept busy by Shikamaru, who had him training as an assistant to the Hokage, and he was quickly learning the ends and outs of what needed to be done to lighten Naruto’s workload. There was so much that needed to be done that Sasuke suggested hiring some employees to work under him. 

“Eh? And who will pay them? We can’t just hire an infinite amount of workers to lessen Lord Seventh’s responsibilities,” asked Shikamaru. 

Sasuke responded with a shrug, “I’ll pay them, from the Uchiha accounts. It’s just been sitting there, I need to do something with it.” 

Shikamaru deflated, not really seeing anything to object to, but he narrowed his eyes, “Do you not expect to get paid then?” 

“If you must, but I don’t expect much.”

“You’ll do all of this completely as a volunteer?” 

“I was already getting paid for missions, and I could be living a life of luxury with my family’s money and I certainly don’t. So to answer your question, yes, save the money for other village matters.” Shikamaru gaped at the man, “Wow, Sasuke, I guess I should be disappointed that I can’t threaten to cut your pay if I get angry at you. Tch, how troublesome. But anyway, get settled into your position and then we will see about your personal staff.” 

Sasuke did get settled into his position fairly quickly, he wasn’t considered a genius for nothing, and Naruto tried to slowly shift his family’s home life back to normal. Boruto started back at the Academy, and according to Shino was behaving like normal, if not a bit subdued. The kids had acted a little awkwardly around him at first, but his closest friends were quick to rush to his side and welcome him back. The first fews days, he had gone back to the Compound as quickly as possible after the school day ended, but as the week went on he had been tempted out by his friends to get a burger and other snacks after school. Naruto was relieved and decided that it was time for him to go back to being Hokage full time, and to try moving his family back to their house. Naruto told Sasuke the next morning in the office about how sitting the kids down and telling them this had went.

“Boruto was alright, but I think he might have been putting on a brave face for his sister,” said Naruto, shuffling some papers. 

“So Himawari is more hesitant?” asked Sasuke from his position leaning against the door. 

“I’ll say, she started to cry, saying that she couldn’t imagine being home without Mommy there,” said Naruto with a sigh. “I told her that we had to go home eventually, and she’ll still be spending the days with grandpa. But I’ll be honest, the thought of just getting a new house did cross my mind.”

“Seems drastic.”

“Yeah, no, it’s up there with retiring. Something that Hinata wouldn’t want me to do. We made that home ours, Sasuke. There’s so many memories there. It’ll help us in the long run to be home, I know it. And that’s what I tried to tell Hima, and I hope it goes well.” 

The day after they moved back, Sasuke caught Naruto trying to stretch his back while yawning. “I see you had a shaky return to business, huh, Dobe?” Naruto smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, none of us could sleep so we kind of made a blanket fort in the living room and I told them stories from my teenage years. Brought out a couple of photo albums. We managed to fall asleep eventually, but you know, the quality wasn’t that great.”

Sasuke looked away, “I hope you didn’t elaborate on my actions.” There was a laundry list of acts Sasuke had committed against their father that he knew would instantly make him a villain in the children’s eyes. 

“Eh? You know I embellish,” said Naruto with a wave of a bandaged hand, “You’re the good guy in every story.” Sasuke’s attention snapped back to the blonde, “Really?” 

Naruto gave him a blinding smile, despite the dark circles under his eyes, “It’s how I see you, teme. And how I want my children to see you.” 

“You can’t just rewrite history.”

“Isn’t that what they say, ‘History is written by the winners’? Well I won, didn’t I? So I get to say that you were a hero and no one else matters.” 

Sasuke had just scowled and rolled his eyes, mumbling something about how bad Naruto’s storytelling skills were. He then had made a hasty retreat from the room, faking a cough to hide his smile as he marched down the hallway, back to the room that had been made into his office. 

It seemed the Uzumaki family continued to adjust, even with having to get used to the loud stocky woman who Naruto had hired as a housekeeper. Aiko-san had come with excellent references and she did her job well, though she possibly took taking care of the Hokage’s family a bit too seriously, despairing if any of them didn’t like the food she prepared. But Naruto appreciated she didn’t try to mother the children too much, and instead they saw her more as an eccentric aunt. She watched over Himawari in the day, supervised the tutoring that Hinata had been helping the little girl with, and took her to the market. She could have a temper, but any scolding she dished out was fair. 

Sasuke found himself joining the family one night at dinner, about two months since the incident that had ripped their lives apart. Sasuke admired the decor, noticing how many pictures of the family were placed about, pleased that there hadn’t been any effort to hide Hinata’s presence. The home was warm and cozy, a stark juxtaposition to the house that he had spent his early childhood in. 

Himawari had actually become comfortable enough to drag Sasuke off by the arm to show off her bedroom. She had pictures of Hinata in there too, and she had enthusiastically shown them off to Sasuke, telling him all about which one she thought her mother looked the prettiest (her wedding day) and the funniest (a picture of a pregnant Hinata with her shirt pulled up and a bowl of ramen drawn on her bare stomach). She also showed off all of her toys and the work she had been doing with Aiko. Sasuke nodded and smiled, enraptured by the little girl’s energy, her brightness so much like that of her father. 

Boruto was a bit colder though, and had never warmed up to Sasuke’s sudden increased presence in their lives. He was determined to help Aiko with dinner and tried his best to ignore the Uchiha, even though Naruto tried to encourage him to show off the moves he had been perfecting at the Academy. 

“I’m not that good at them yet, Dad,” grumbled Boruto, cutting up some green onion. Naruto turned to where Sasuke was sitting on the couch, “He’s just being modest, he’s so smart. So much smarter than I was, he’s much more like you back then Sasuke, with the pack of admirers and the perfect grades.” 

“Poor kid, I mean with the admirers, the grades are good. Can’t believe someone so stupid could would produce a bright kid,” said Sasuke teasingly. 

Someone was not pleased with the teasing though, and the adults present jumped when Boruto hit the knife down on the cutting board too forcibly, sending some green onion bits flying, “My dad isn’t stupid!” 

“Boruto-kun, please calm down,” said Aiko from her place by the stove. But he was seething and pointed at Sasuke, “Say you’re sorry, my dad is the Hokage,  _ your boss _ , you can’t call him stupid.” 

Naruto held up his hands walking over to the boy, “It’s fine buddy, it’s more an inside joke because Sasuke and I are friends, you know? He’s not being mean. I call him ‘teme’ all the time, but he’s my best friend.” Naruto settled his hands on Boruto’s shoulders, “And anyway, don’t you call me ‘stupid old man’ all the time? Aren’t you being a little hypocritical?” He ruffled his son’s hair with a chuckle while Boruto pouted. 

“Boruto-kun, maybe you should apologize to Uchiha-san for the outburst?” suggested Aiko, but before the red-faced boy could say anything, Sasuke interjected, “No, it’s fine Aiko-san. I can see how I can come across as unkind but Boruto,” said Sasuke, directing his attention to the boy who was trying to busy himself with resuming his chopping and avoiding Sasuke’s gaze, “Know that your father is my dearest friend, I think very highly of him.” 

Boruto grimaced down at the knife in his hand, but left out a soft, “Okay.” Sasuke turned to see Naruto busying himself with looking at a book with Himawari seated in his lap, and the Uchiha wondered if his eyes were deceiving him or there was a blush on the older blonde’s cheeks. “Just don’t let it go to your head,” said Sasuke. Naruto looked up from the book, “Oh trust me, I know you’ll keep me grounded, Sasuke.” 

***

It was a month later that the first inquiry about the Hokage’s marriage status comes across Sasuke’s desk. Of course, it’s subtle, not outright asking if the Hokage means to remain unwed, but Sasuke is clever enough to see what the scroll’s true purpose is. He glares down at the paper as he reads between the lines.

It doesn’t come as a surprise really, Sasuke thinks disdainfully. This sender lacks decorum, or decided that being the first was worth the risk of offending the office of the Hokage, because of course, there will be others. Naruto is young, well-loved, holds a powerful position and is suddenly single. Plus he has young children, and it is commonly believed that men who find themselves in such a position will want to a new wife to take on all those womanly duties that they suddenly find themselves responsible of. He is the prime candidate for marriage proposals. Lords and business leaders will soon be thrusting their daughters, granddaughters, and nieces at Naruto, in the hopes of gaining the Hokage’s ear. It doesn’t help that these women are all cut from the same cloth Hinata was, and therefore their advantageous older family members think they have a chance at attracting Naruto’s attention. 

Well they don’t. Sasuke means to throw every one of these inquiries straight into the trash. Though there is the temptation to send them to Boruto and see how the boy reacts. According to Naruto he had inherited Naruto’s love of a good prank. He had almost pulled a few on Sasuke during a few of the Uchiha’s visits to the Uzumaki home, but Sasuke’s reflexes and senses were much too honed to let anything past him, and it frustrated the boy to no end. Naruto had just laughed saying it could be considered part of training. 

But he thinks he’ll spare these important political and industrial leaders the wrath of Boruto Uzumaki, they can deal with Sasuke Uchiha instead if they insist on trying to wiggle their way into Naruto’s personal life. 

***

Sasuke didn’t expect that he would have to face the wrath of Boruto Uzumaki himself until the fifth month anniversary of Hinata’s passing came and went. Boruto had let himself be trained by Sasuke a few times, normally with Naruto sitting nearby, cross legged on the ground with a cheering Himawari seated in his lap. With his father watching, the boy showed a type of determination that Sasuke had only witnessed with Naruto. The boy paired this attitude with what he had learned through being an attentive student and the training he had picked up from both of his parents, the Hyuuga influence was obvious in his movements, and was therefore far beyond his father at the same age. 

Through these training sessions, and the regular dinners that Sasuke got dragged to, the Uzumaki children had opened up to the Uchiha a bit more. Himawari had never been a struggle in that aspect of course, and Sasuke just assumed the little girl was easy-going with everyone she met, but Naruto disagreed. “I think it’s the dark hair and the calm attitude. Reminds her of, well, you know,” said Naruto, and Sasuke hadn’t asked him to elaborate more. 

Boruto had come to respect Sasuke as a sensei, and had slowly been accepting him more and more in their home. He gave the dark-haired man eye contact and he would actually inquire about certain techniques while the family ate dinner together. Boruto liking him hadn’t been one of Sasuke’s goals, but it did make getting to be around Naruto easier without having a mini-Naruto clone scowling nearby. Naruto had commented on Boruto’s acceptance of Sasuke as he and Sasuke had relaxed outside one night after dinner, “You’re just too cool, teme. I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist your spell.”

“What makes you think he thinks I’m cool?” asked Sasuke. 

“He’s got a sparkle in his eyes where he’s trying to act uninterested but really he wants to freak out in excitement and ask you a bunch of questions. I used to pull that shit too, you know.”

“With me?” asked Sasuke with a sly smile, “Did you think I was cool too, dobe?” 

Naruto almost choked on his drink, shaking his head quickly, “No teme!” Sasuke always liked how Naruto looked when he got flustered, his whiskered cheeks glowing red. It was in those moments when Sasuke had a hard time resisting leaning over a kissing him on said cheek. See how flustered he could make him. 

But Sasuke swallowed those feelings down, not wanting to lose Naruto as a friend and undoing all the progress he had made becoming part of the Uzumaki family’s lives. 

But one evening Sasuke answered a knock on his apartment door and the anger a shorter blonde glaring up at him had in his eyes told him that he might have fucked all that up anyway. Even without giving into his feelings for the blonde Hokage. 

“Come and train me!” demanded the boy. Sasuke had stood there trying to think back to their recent interactions, and if he had done anything to upset the boy, but drew a blank. Boruto didn’t even wait for a response and turned and headed toward the training field. Sasuke followed the boy, more curious than anything. Also if he was angry, he’d rather Boruto take it out on him, than on his tired father at home.

Once they reached the training ground, Boruto didn’t give Sasuke anytime for any specific instruction, or to even ask the boy what he might want to work on. He just immediately made some shadow clones and went after Sasuke, trying to tackle him or slash him with a kunai. Sasuke deftly weaved in and out of his attacks, his cloak swaying gracefully as he went. 

“You’re acting less like you want to spar with me, and more like you actually want to kill me,” said Sasuke cooly as he dodged another clone with a flip, this time setting it up so three ran into each other at once and popped into smoke. “Boruto, did I do something to offend you?” 

The boy was suddenly falling from a tree above, and tackling Sasuke, but the Uchiha switched himself with a nearby log, leaving the boy wrapped around that instead. Boruto stood up and kicked the log angrily, “I’m not stupid, you know!” 

Sasuke stared at the seething boy a few feet away, his whiskered red face giving Sasuke flashbacks. In with all his confrontations with Naruto, in which the blonde literally let the Nine Tails’ power overwhelm him with rage, he rarely saw that amount of hatred behind his blue eyes. Sasuke sighed, understanding that one of his greatest fears had come to be. Boruto must have found out about his past. “I know that, your father makes sure I know just how not stupid you are. And I know why you might be so angry at me. Who told you?” 

“Inojin! He told me all about what had happened between you and my dad! What you did!” yelled the boy. Sasuke inwardly groaned, that was Sai’s kid, of course it had been Sai and his big mouth. 

“How dare you come around to my family, my dad, and act like nothing happened at all! You tried to kill him, several times! Don’t you feel bad about that?” The boy’s face was becoming more distressed as he yelled at the man. 

Sasuke’s closed his eyes, “I feel regret every single day that I hurt your father in any capacity, I feel nothing but gratitude that he welcomed me into his home, when any sane person wouldn’t want anything to do with me. I don’t deserve your father’s affection, but Boruto, you must understand, he wants me here, by his side. So I am trying to be that person who deserves to be there.” 

Boruto eyes were getting misty and he bit his lower lip before asking, “Are you really the reason he doesn’t have a right arm?” 

“Yes,” said Sasuke and the boy paled, “And he’s the reason I don’t have my left. Our last battle left it’s toll. And I use my absent arm to remind me of where I was, and where I no longer want to be. I want to help your father, Boruto, I want to atone for everything I put him through.” 

The boy looked stricken at the man, his eyes filling with tears, and he spun on his heel away from Sasuke’s gaze, hiding his face in his arm. “I just don’t know why. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Why I did everything I did? It’s a very long story--” 

“No!” snapped Boruto, shaking his head, “I don’t understand why.” The boy turned around, facing Sasuke head on, his eyes red and puffy and his face sporting twin tear tracks. “Why does he look at  _ you _ the same way he looked at  _ her _ ?” 

Sasuke was frozen, taken aback, one visible eye blown wide as the boy angrily ran off, not wanting to hear Sasuke’s input on the matter. Sasuke’s legs suddenly felt heavy and he stumbled over to a bench off to the side of the training ground. He let his head fall into his hands as his mind reeled over what the boy’s words could mean. 

Boruto was observant, more so than his father, much more so actually. And Sasuke took this fact for granted, the two being so similar in attitude and appearance. He had felt serious blue eyes watching his and Naruto’s interactions over the last few weeks, and he had wondered what conclusions the boy was coming to. This conclusion was a complete surprise. 

His mind wanted to say that maybe Naruto looked at all his precious people like that, that Naruto’s eyes were constantly full of love and appreciation for his family and friends. But no, if that was true, his son wouldn’t be enraged enough to come and try his best at attacking a master shinobi. Sasuke gave Boruto more credit than that, he knew that the boy wasn’t misinterpreting his father’s mannerisms. 

But even if he hadn’t, that didn’t necessarily mean that Naruto was in love with him. Maybe he felt as deeply for Sasuke as he did for Hinata, just completely platonically. The blonde had made plenty of desperate speeches on Sasuke’s behalf, enough for Sasuke to know they weren’t simply friends. Maybe they were soulmates in a way, but a different kind of soulmate, not the kind that Sasuke wanted to be with Naruto. 

As he walked slowly back to his apartment, he considered what his course of action should be. He could just ignore it, hope that Boruto didn’t try and continue his angry path of destruction, hope the boy came to realize he would never take the place that his mother had left behind. But he feared how this would affect the boy’s relationship with his father. He didn’t want that bond to grow bitter just because of Sasuke’s presence. Running away seemed appealing too, but Sasuke knew that would never be an option for him again. He was done breaking Naruto’s heart like that. 

Which left the third option, actually sitting down and talking to Naruto, telling him what had happened between him and Boruto, so that he could reassure his son that he had no romantic feelings for Sasuke and had only ever loved Hinata like that.  

They could laugh it off, about how ridiculous the notion was, and then everything would be fine. Sasuke’s feelings intact, and Boruto reassured that Sasuke was not some cuckoo in the nest, trying to steal away his father’s affection. 

Everything would be fine. 

It had to be. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke keeps his distance. Boruto realizes he made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies! I started this before my semester started and then the semester was a bitch. It was hard concentrating on a multichapter fic with stuff due. But anyhow here you go, hope you enjoy!

Sasuke couldn’t seem to find the appropriate time to bring the topic up, the appropriate time refusing to present itself. Having a private conversation in Naruto’s office didn’t feel right, and he felt like he was betraying Hinata’s presence by bringing it up in the Uzumaki household. Although Sasuke had cut back on his visits to said home, considering the relationship between him and Boruto was tense again. The scowls and Sasuke’s lessening visits hadn’t gone unnoticed by the older blonde and Naruto had asked if something had happened between him and Boruto, but Sasuke waved him off. “Well, I hope you two work it out, we miss you around here, teme,” said Naruto with soft smile. 

Sasuke used to want to store up those smiles, commit each and every one of them to his memory. But now they unsettled them and all he could think about is if they had been the smiles reserved for his late wife. Sasuke felt like a thief when Naruto smiled at him, like a homewrecker, trespassing through a home that was too fragile and would be too easy to wreck. These feelings made him feel panicky and he considered taking back his old role and going back on long-term missions. He dismissed the thoughts thought, realizing that he couldn’t do that to Naruto. But he could put some space between the two of them. 

Sasuke kept making excuses not to talk to him, kept coming up with reasons why it would just cause Naruto unnecessary torment. Sasuke Uchiha may have been one of the two strongest shinobi in the world, with the strength of a god, but he could be a complete coward at times. 

Naruto kept inviting him to things though, trying to lure him to dinner at his house with promises of some of Sasuke’s favorite dishes. He even offered a sparring session. “I can tell something is bothering you, teme,” said Naruto with a smile, “Maybe punching me will help?” Sasuke didn’t want to hurt Naruto though, he was trying his best not to hurt him. Not to fuck everything up again. Sasuke shook his head, “We’re too old for that dobe, we both need to get back to work.” Sasuke turned away from the blonde quickly before he could take in the hurt, dejected look on his face. 

It all came to a head one rainy afternoon, when Sasuke heard a knock on his door. He stood up from his meditation pose and pulled the door open. In front of him stood Boruto, his hair and jacket dripping from the rain, a scowl on his face and his eyes avoiding contact with Sasuke’s. 

“Eh? Boruto, do you need--” 

“I didn’t mean for you to make him _ sad _ ,” snapped Boruto harshly. 

Sasuke eyes widened, realizing that Boruto had come to have a serious conversation. “Ah, well. It’s best if you come inside. You should get out of the rain,” said Sasuke as he moved to the side to allow the blonde to enter. 

Boruto shuffled in, toeing off his soaked shoes by the door. “I’m gonna get the floor all wet,” he said morosely. 

“That’s alright,” said Sasuke as he indicated that Boruto should sit at the small kitchen table while he put the kettle on for tea. “How is everything?” asked the older man as he got out two mugs. 

Boruto slumped down in the chair, “Pretty shitty actually. Dad’s all sad now that you aren’t coming around for dinner and stuff anymore. He tries to hide it, especially around Himawari, who keeps asking about you too by the way, but I can tell. He’s got these fake smiles, you know.” Sasuke was well acquainted with Naruto’s mask of happiness, anyone close to him could tell when he was using exaggerated smiles and booming laughter to cover up his pain. 

“And he keeps zoning out and he’s not been eating a lot, though Aiko-san has gotten really good at making ramen. And well, you see, he hasn’t been sleeping in his bedroom, he says the bed's too big without Mom, so he sleeps on the couch in his office. But the other night I got up to go to the bathroom and the door to the bedroom was open. I peeked in and he was sitting on the bed, holding her pillow and crying.” Boruto’s breath hitched as he said quietly, “I think it may still smell like her.” The boy bit his lip to stop it from wobbling too much, and brought up a wet sleeve to wipe at his glistening eyes. 

The kettle started to whistle and Sasuke turned to turn off the burner. “And you think this is because of me? Sounds like he misses your mother,” said Sasuke as he poured the now boiling water over the tea bags. He placed the mugs on the table and sat down across from the boy.

“Of course he misses Mom! But he was better when you were around! He was happier, no fake smiles,” said Boruto. 

Sasuke cupped his tea in his hands, blowing at the steam. “I didn’t want to cause a strain in your family. It’s important that you’re not uncomfortable, Boruto. I didn’t want want to drive you two apart.” 

“Well forget about how I feel,” said the boy, “Because all I feel like is I can’t protect my family. What’s left of it. My dad is sad, which means Himawari is sad, which means I _ failed _ . And I don’t get it! My dad has a lot of friends, and they are nice to him. You aren’t really all that nice to him, you call him names. Supposedly you came close a few times to killing him. But for reason, he wants  _ you _ Sasuke-san. And you not being there is killing him.” Boruto grabbed the tea and took a swig, wincing as the still too hot liquid went down his throat.  

“Boruto, you’re eleven, there will be a few things you won’t understand. But trust me, many of the adults in Naruto’s life don’t understand why he wants to keep me around. Hell, I don’t really understand it most of the time.” 

“I’m twelve actually,” said Boruto with a pleased sip of tea. 

“Oh,” said Sasuke, “Sorry about that, how was your birthday?” 

“It’s okay so far, but it would be better if you came to my party tonight,” said the boy matter-of-factly. Sasuke almost choked on his tea, “It’s today?” 

“Yep!” said Boruto, “So you can’t say no! My birthday wish from you is for you to come to dinner at our house tonight. Forget about what I said before, and just stop avoiding my Dad, okay? If you don’t show up by the way, I’ll find a way to make your life hell.” The boy looked to the window and perked up, “Oh hey it stopped raining, I should get going”. He stood up and slipped his sandals back on. 

Sasuke was a little thrown by the sudden turn of events, but he managed to call out to the boy, who turned at the door to acknowledge the older man. “You’re a good son, Boruto, you know right?” said Sasuke. 

“I know,” said the boy in a wide grin that almost made Sasuke do a double take. Then the boy was pulling open the door, calling out, “See you later, Sasuke-san. Thanks for the tea!” 

Sasuke finished his cup before getting up to grab a towel to mop up the puddles the boy’s soaked clothes had left in his kitchen. It also looked like he would need to go get ready for dinner. 

***

Naruto’s eyes lit up when he opened the door to find Sasuke standing on the other side. “Sasuke! I’m so glad you came,” said the blonde. 

“Someone insisted,” said Sasuke directing his attention to the boy peeking into the hallway. The birthday boy then ran off to join his friends in the living room. 

Naruto shook his head with a smile, “I knew he liked you! You’re just too damn cool.” Sasuke was pretty sure that Boruto didn’t like Sasuke all that much. No Boruto didn’t care much for Sasuke but he did love his dad unconditionally, and he was willing to look past his own prejudices to make sure his father was happy. Sasuke knew that Naruto had raised a good kid. 

Sasuke sampled some of the food that Aiko had cooked for the party and let Himawari hug him and show him all the homework she had completed. “Daddy really missed you Sasuke-san! Please don’t go away again!” said the little girl. Sasuke nodded, “I’m worry Himawari-chan, I got too busy, but everything is fine now.”

Boruto opened his presents, receiving a set of shinobi gear from his Dad along with some new clothes and a video game. He showed off each to his friends, who was especially jealous of the custom kunai and shuriken, and he jumped up to run over to his father to give the man a hug. “Thanks Dad!” Naruto was shocked for a moment at the open show of emotion before he returned the hug and ruffled Boruto’s hair, “No problem, buddy.” 

They then all watched an action film together, Naruto with Himawari sitting in his lap on the couch next to Sasuke and the kids all laid out on the floor. Boruto and his friends were excited and talked up the premise and the actors, though Naruto and Sasuke seemed skeptical. They had been in engaged in saving the world, how entertaining could the film be? But Naruto found himself riveted, asking the kids questions about the series and trying to guess what was going to happen next. 

Afterward, Naruto put a dozing Himawari to bed and the boys all ran upstairs to settle down in their sleeping bags. They’d probably be up until sunrise playing games and talking, but Naruto didn’t mind, there was no school to attend in the morning. 

“Good night boys!” Naruto called out, and Boruto called back, “Good night Dad” with his friends answering some variation of, “Good night Uzumaki-san!” or “Good night Lord Hokage!” Naruto was amused and turned to Sasuke, “Wish we had gotten to do stuff like that.” 

“We shared rooms all the time when we went on missions,” supplied Sasuke. But Naruto shook his head, “You know that’s not what I meant, teme! They get to be kids, get to watch action films completely for fun! Get to stay up all night playing video games and making each other laugh.” Naruto let out a dreamy sigh, reminiscing about his youth. 

“Yeah, Boruto’s lucky. He also has a family,” said Sasuke. 

Naruto froze, and for a moment Sasuke thought he had made a mistake, thinking that Naruto had remembered Hinata’s absence, but the blonde just cracked a smile and said, “Yeah he does.” 

As they lingered in the hallway, Sasuke thought maybe it might be time to bring up what Boruto had said to him. They could laugh it off as the boy overthinking too much, but as Sasuke started, “Hey Naruto--” the man turned to his friend and Sasuke’s breath got caught in his throat at Naruto’s bright blue eyes, “Yeah Sasuke?” 

“Oh uh, sorry. I got distant there for a while, I was working some stuff out,” said Sasuke, completely choking. 

“That’s alright, as long as you come back to me, you know,” Naruto said and then immediately blushed and turned away from his friend. “Oh look at the time!” he exclaimed despite there being no clock in sight, “It’s late, I guess you need to be taking off!” laughed Naruto awkwardly. 

Sasuke didn’t want to leave, he never wanted to leave. But he did what he must and walked to the door to put his shoes back on, “I’ll see you later, dobe.”

“I’m holding you to that, you know,” said Naruto with a smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be around.” There was something giddy that welled up inside Sasuke at the thought that it was confirmed that Naruto needed him in his life to be happy. And as he walked through the empty streets of Konoha back to his tiny apartment, he let himself smile contentedly. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Hinata's death and Naruto doesn't want his children to spend the day in despair. Sasuke helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that quicker update ha.

Before they knew it, the one year anniversary of Hinata’s death was upon them. Predictably, Naruto agonized how to commemorate the event. Of course they would visit the grave and tell her all that had been going on, but they did that often anyway. Naruto wasn’t sure that making a big deal about a year having passed was a good idea anyway. He didn’t want his kids overwhelmed over the fact that this was just going to be first year of many without their mother. 

As Naruto held his head in his hands over a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku’s, Sasuke, seated across from him, made a suggestion, “They just would like to spend time with you. It doesn’t have to be necessarily a sad day, and you don’t have to do something grand. And you don’t need to try and distract them or anything, you can talk about their mother. About how much you all miss her. Just take the day off. Be there for them.” 

Naruto’s eyes were almost sparkling as he took in the man in front of him, “Sasuke, that’s perfect! We can go on a day trip, get away from any duties that might come calling.” Naruto’s eyes widened as he gazed at Sasuke, and the Uchiha braced for what he knew was coming. “And you’ll come too, right Sasuke?” asked Naruto eagerly. 

Sasuke shook his head, “Dobe, I’ll be working to cover for you! And your kids don’t want to share you with me.” He inwardly winced at just how awkward and personal that sounded. 

Naruto happily continued slurping at his noodles unperturbed. “The kids love you!,” he said, voice muffled by the food, “It’ll be fun! And don’t worry about work, you can work the morning, just miss half a day, the village won’t fall apart without us.” 

“But don’t you want that day to be just about your family?” asked Sasuke. Naruto considered the question for a moment, before leaning forward and patting his friend’s shoulder, “Well I mean, you’re pretty much counted in that, you know.” 

Sasuke huffed, but he was glad his hair covered half of his face, making his blush too subtle to notice, “What? Like a brother? Am I Uncle Sasuke now?” 

Naruto finished up his ramen, draining the bowl of broth with a content gasp and he shook his head with a smile as he placed the bowl back onto the table, “No. Not really, that doesn’t feel right. Just you’re family, you know.” 

Family. It had been a while since Sasuke had been part of a family. The idea of being in a family with Naruto made his chest feel warm and tight. “Whatever you say, dobe,” he said as they stood up to go pay. 

“Is that a yes? You’ll come with me and the kids? I figured we could have a picnic or something,” said Naruto. 

“Fine,” Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes, which elicited a cheer of triumph from the blonde, who threw an arm around his friend, “Thanks, teme! The day wouldn’t feel right without you there.” 

Sasuke hoped that Naruto’s words were true, that he would feel like he belonged. Like he wasn’t trespassing on another person’s territory, trying to fill a void that will never be his shape. But he tried to remember Boruto’s words, his presence made Naruto happy, and so he would be there. 

***

The day came with clear blue skies, and Sasuke’s morning crawled by far too slow for his liking. But finally he was able to put away the paperwork and exit out the window, jumping along the rooftops as he made his way to the gates, making a quick stop to buy some onigiri to add to their picnic food. 

Sasuke was pleased to see the Uzumaki family waiting for him at the entrance of the village, Naruto forgoing his cape and Himawari waving excitedly at him. Boruto stood by, giving him a smile, not quite ready to completely envelope Sasuke into his family, but willing give him a chance. The boy had a large backpack hanging from his back, with a cooler bag slung across his body. 

“Before you say anything,” said Naruto as he walked up to his friend and grabbed his shoulder in greeting, “He’s insisting on carrying everything. I’ve tried to take it from him three times, I even tried to play dirty and sneak one away from him but he was too quick for me.” 

Boruto fumed, “Can’t have you straining your back, old man!” Naruto looked at Sasuke with a tortured expression, “Perhaps one day we should spar and really go all out, I need this kid to know what I’m capable of.” 

Sasuke shook his head with a smile, “Not today dobe, today is about relaxing okay? Also maybe you shouldn’t complain about your son wanting to help too much. I feel like other parents would feel quite blessed to have that problem.” 

Naruto laughed as they all started to exit the village, Himawari taking her father’s hand, “I guess you’re right, I need to appreciate this before that puberty kicks in and he doesn’t want to even talk to me.” The blonde ruffled his son’s hair affectionately as he walked by and was rewarded with a whine of, “Dadddd” and a scowl that didn’t really have any fire behind it. 

They walked for about a half an hour, letting Naruto and Himawari’s chatter mostly fill the air until they got to a clearing filled with a flowers in full bloom. The little girl gasped and ran ahead to go to admire the flowers up close and the boys followed. 

They found a patch of grass and got settled in, laying out a large blanket and taking out the bento boxes that Aiko had prepared for them. Sasuke hid his shock when Boruto handed him one, not expecting to have been included like that. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had prepared him a bento personally. He was further taken aback when found that the food was fit to his liking, the centerpiece being a serving of grilled tomatoes. 

Boruto was delighted to find a home-cooked hamburger sitting pristinely in the box and Himawari cooed over her sausage cut to resemble octopi. Naruto silently started to dig into his tofu, which had been packed with small portions of rice, pickles and broccoli. 

Sasuke smirked watching Naruto eating without complaint, “That’s the healthiest meal I’ve seen you eat in a while, dobe. And with no whining too. Can it be you’ve finally grown up? All it took was for you to hit thirty it seems.” 

Naruto sighed as he used the chopsticks to grab another piece of tofu, “There’s been a ramen revolt in the household unfortunately. My family has turned against me and well Aiko-san has me on a  _ diet.”  _ Naruto then pulled up his shirt to reveal his stomach, and though he didn’t have rock hard abs, he was still finely toned. Sasuke looked back down at his food, lest he be caught staring. “Though I don’t understand really why, I mean look, I’m fine,” whined the blonde. 

“Weight has very little to do with health, you know!” proclaimed Boruto, “And you’re gonna have a heart attack by 40 if you keep eating ramen for three meals a day Dad. We are just concerned about your health, so get over it.” Sasuke could see that while Boruto played it off like he was bullying his father, the boy was clearly anxious about his father’s health. 

“The boy who could live off of hamburgers alone is lecturing me about health!” cried Naruto, “Sasuke can you believe this?” 

Sasuke didn’t get a chance to respond before Boruto was snapped, “You ate ramen throughout your childhood! If you haven’t noticed, I’m still a child and you have have to eat like an adult now.” The boy then took a satisfied bite out of his burger. 

“Well it’s not like the dobe had anyone making him bentos at home at your age, and the ramen bar was one of the only places they wouldn’t toss him out of,” said Sasuke, trying to subtly defend his friend. But then he noticed that the conversation halted, and he looked up to find that Boruto was clutching his burger in his hands and looked a bit pale and Himawari’s face fell as she let her chopsticks fall on top of her rice. Naruto looked slightly panicked as his children’s moods soured. 

Sasuke’s stomach fell, remembering that Naruto didn’t like discussing his upbringing with his kids. He had explained that he didn’t want to use his childhood as a way to guilt-trip his kids when they were misbehaving, and plus they weren’t memories he liked revisiting that much anyway. Sasuke realized he had made a fatal error and tried his best to change the subject, “So anyway, Boruto what have you been learning in school?” 

That managed to do the trick and Sasuke was able to engage the boy, asking him questions about the taijutsu training sessions they had been practicing at the Academy. Naruto leaned over and plucked a flower and placed it behind his daughter’s ear, asking her if she’d like to split one of the onigiri that Sasuke had brought along. Himawari returned the request with a smile. They had had their tears this morning, there would be no more dwelling on the past for that day. 

After they had had their fill of the food, Naruto egged on Boruto into practicing using his clones. Naruto had his son make several shadow clones and then tucked a flower into a button hole on his tunic. “Okay, just come and get the flower, should be easy,” said Naruto. Of course, Boruto and his clones charged in, which brought to mind another test from long ago, and were met with empty air, his father moving instantly away from the frontal attack. 

Himawari meanwhile had edged closer to Sasuke and she came to sit next to him. She looked up at the man with a smile and showed him the flowers she had been collecting since her brother and father started their training. “Are you making something?” asked Sasuke. 

“Mmmhmm!” replied Himawari, “A flower crown! Can you help me Sasuke-san?” Sasuke agreed and he took up the flowers, treading them carefully and tying them off, showing Himawari how to knot the stems the best way. The girl also passed him flowers, considering carefully what combination of flowers she wanted and she assisted Sasuke with the tying, which was made difficult with only one hand. While this was happening Sasuke eventually found that the little girl was basically sprawled across his lap, her elbow leaning against his thigh as she gazed up in wonder at his delicate work. 

When it was completed Sasuke presented it to her, but she shook her head, saying he should try it on. For most of Sasuke’s life he would stuck up at his nose at such an embarrassing adornment. But those were Naruto’s blue eyes staring at him in anticipation, and he gave in with a sigh, placing the crown atop his black hair. “How do I look?” he asked the little girl. 

Himawari jumped up to get a better look and then exclaimed, “Sasuke-san you look so pretty!” 

Suddenly came the sound of two bodies colliding as Boruto was finally able to tackle his father to the ground. The boy held up the flower in triumph from his place sitting on his father’s chest, but Naruto’s expression wasn’t trained on his victorious son, instead it was staring at Sasuke with what appeared to be a blush. Sasuke broke eye contact and looked away, figuring that Naruto was flushed from the physical activity and just shocked that see Sasuke engaging in such an immature pastime. Sasuke busied himself putting everything away while Naruto and Boruto dusted themselves off, but he let the flower crown stay. 

After everything had been put up, they hopped through the trees, Himawari securely held in Naruto’s arms, and came to a pristine lake. They set everything down and got prepared to have a swim. The Uzumakis had worn their swimsuits under their clothes, and Boruto stripped down to his trunks in a matter of seconds once he was free of the bags. 

Sasuke sat down on a boulder and pulled out a book from his pocket, which caused Naruto to scoff at him. “Really teme? Don’t want to mess up your hair or something? Delicate pale skin gonna burn?” he asked as he pulled off his clothes, revealing red trunks covered in little orange suns. Sasuke gave him a dramatic head flip and said, “On the contrary, I wouldn’t like my flower crown to get ruined. Not after Princess Hima bestowed it to me.” Sasuke threw Himawari a wink from where the girl was watching them from the edge of the water and she grinned back at him and ran to join her brother splashing around in the lake. 

Naruto went to join them, challenging his kids to a race, and Sasuke found it was difficult to focus on the book with a mostly naked Naruto splashing around. He held the book in front of his face, peering over the top in order to watching the water drip down Naruto’s lean muscled back. But he squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts when he suddenly recalled what day it was and why they were out there to begin with. What a way to honor Hinata’s memory--by ogling her husband. 

After a couple hours of swimming, Naruto called his reluctant kids out of the water and had them them redress. The shadows were growing long and Naruto wanted to get home before dark. Boruto threw his shirt back on and grabbed the backpack, but his dad was quicker this time and managed to snag the cooler bag. 

Starting the trek back, Boruto asked his dad if he could run ahead and Naruto agreed, knowing he could just use sage mode to find his son if anything went wrong. This left Naruto and Sasuke with Himawari who started out holding her father’s hand before dragging him over to grab Sasuke’s in her other. 

The little girl chatted about her favorite things in the day, and how she was going to get home and tell her Mama’s picture about everything they did and make a drawing. But soon the conversation dropped off and girl’s steps got more sluggish. Sasuke looked down and saw the girl’s eyes drooping as she struggled against her exhaustion. 

Before Naruto noticed his daughter’s tired state Sasuke stopped and leaned down and gathered her up, letting the girl wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. She let her head fall on his shoulder with a content sigh and mumbled, “You smell nice, Sasuke.” Sasuke wrapped his single arm around her and kept walking. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the scene, “You don’t have to do that, I can take her.” 

“You have the cooler bag, and anyway I need to repay her for the flower crown,” said Sasuke, though the bag was pretty much empty after they had drank the drinks that had been packed, “Don’t underestimate me just because I’m missing an arm.” 

Naruto shook his head, “I’m missing an arm too, you know! You can get a prosthetic anytime!” He then jogged to catch up to Sasuke with a chuckle. 

Everything was settling into a gentle sort of contentedness. It had been the best day Naruto could hope for, his children remembering their mother but not weighed down at the sadness from her absence. The Uzumakis were holding strong, held together tight. 

But just a few weeks later, their family would be threatened again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles*  
> time to write some whump


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uzumaki family is threatened once again. Sasuke is there to keep them from falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Look at my not dead fic.   
> I got a lot of comments begging for an update and congrats they worked.   
> I hope to wrap this up in a couple more chapters, can't leave y'all hanging.

Sasuke stared down at the pale man in the hospital bed in front of him, unable to remember the last time he had seen Naruto in such a physically vulnerable state. Even in the aftermath of war, or one of their explosive battles, Naruto had not looked so defeated. The image of a small unconscious boy lying on the ground under the rain flashed in his mind, but even that wasn’t an appropriate comparison. 

The room was filled with Naruto’s ragged breathing, and sweat gathered on his forehead. His normally tan skin, now covered in the intertwined lines of some type of curse mark which had spread over the last few days and was continuing to spread, taking all of Naruto’s chakra as it made it’s creeping ascent up his body. 

The source of the mark was laid out on top of the sheets, on the Hokage’s right hand, specifically the palm. Sasuke wanted nothing more than take that hand in his and press it to his cheek, to reassure himself of Naruto’s warmth. But he feared that the fingers would feel cold and stiff, too much like the corpse that Sasuke feared Naruto was becoming. 

But Sasuke couldn’t play nursemaid, there were enough people taking care of the Hokage. He would simply get in the way after a while, and there was someone who also needed looking after. He had neglected to check up on them in the last couple of days, too caught up in the chaos that the curse mark had caused. Pouring over the plans to save the Hokage, discussing all the different routes to find a way to break the seal that was killing their leader. His precious Naruto. 

But there was someone suffering, someone precious to his beloved. And Naruto would be in even more pain to know that someone was going through that alone. So he spared one more glance to the man on the bed and took off out of the window of the hospital room, heading toward the Uzumaki household. 

There was once again an air of abandonment over the house, what with another family tragedy hanging over it. But Sasuke clenched his remaining fist. Naruto was strong, he would overcome what was happening to him. The tragedy had not happened yet. 

Sasuke slipped inside the unlocked house, taking off his sandals as Aiko appeared in the hallway, wringing her apron in her hands. 

“Sasuke-san, I’m so glad you are here,” said the woman, “He’s all locked up in his room, won’t come out for anyone. Hasn’t eaten or anything. The Hyuga came and took Himawari-chan, and they wanted to take Boruto but he refused.”

Sasuke sighed, not surprised at the development in the least. When he learned what had happened he knew the kind of situation he was going to have to deal with. He nodded at Aiko, “I apologize for coming so late.” 

Aiko shook her head, “No, Sasuke-san, you have been busy trying to save Lord Seventh.”

“I swore to protect him and his family though, I cannot neglect one in favor of the other.” Sasuke’s attention turned to the stairs, “I assume he’s in his room.” 

“Yes, oh before you go up,” she turned and stepped into the kitchen, bringing back some rice balls on a plate, “Try to get him to nibble on one of these, okay?” 

Sasuke took the plate with a nod before climbing up the stairs, coming to stand in front of the preteen’s door. He gave it a soft knock with the back of his hand and waited. The silence was then broken by the shifting of bed sheets and a cracked voice calling, “Go away, Aiko-san, leave me alone.” 

“I can’t do that Boruto,” said Sasuke. There was then a prolonged silence as the boy adjusted to it being Sasuke on the other side of the door and not his family’s fretting housekeeper. Finally a small voice said, “Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy saving my Dad?” 

“We have a team together, Sai is going to lead it. We have a few leads on who made that seal and what their plan could be. They are setting out as we speak.” 

There was the sound of squeaking bed springs as Boruto sat up, surprised. “Why aren’t you going with them?” 

“I can be there at a moment’s notice if I need to, with my rinnegan. But I have my suspicions that these foes do not require my abilities,” said Sasuke. He slid down the wall, coming to sit beside the door, setting the rice balls beside him. 

Boruto let out a strangled laugh, “Yeah all they needed was some dumb kid. They didn’t even need to set foot in the village.” 

“Boruto, it wasn’t--” “I know! Everyone keeps saying that it wasn’t my fault. But, still, I was the one who handed him that damn scroll. I was so excited about it too. Couldn’t wait to show him what I had retrieved. And now he’s in a hospital bed, fighting for his life. Eventually he’ll get too tired, he’ll go to Mom, and me and Himawari will be orphans.” His speech was cut off with some quiet muffled sobbing, like the boy was laying his face in his pillow. 

“Boruto, you were completing the mission that had been given to you. Your sensei, and other personnel you saw before you got to Naruto’s office, didn’t notice the real purpose of that scroll. You’re a genin, how were you supposed to?” 

“But it just doesn’t help, you know? Knowing all that,” said Boruto, struggling to get his breathing under control, “I want to keep him safe, him and Himawari are all I have left. But I feel like I helped some asshole who wants his and the Nine-Tail’s chakra. That I was just a helpless pawn in some evil scheme.” 

“Your father would drag himself out of his hospital bed if he knew you were feeling this way, and tell you not to think that. Even the strongest, wisest shinobi can be deceived. And when he wakes up, he will still be as proud of you as he was when you walked through his door with that scroll.” 

Sasuke remembered the chaos of a few days ago, running into the Hokage’s office with attendants around the fallen Hokage, Naruto clutching his hand to his chest, teeth clenched as black lines spiraled out from the mark on his palm, a blank scroll laying on the floor next to him. He remembered Boruto, pale-faced, standing against the wall, frozen with fear and shock, sputtering out, “Dad? Dad?” before Shikamaru called for someone to take him out of the room. Sasuke had stayed, but now he was deeply regretting not going with the younger Uzumaki. 

Sasuke’s statement was only met with sniffles and so he continued, “Naruto has survived worse, far worse than this. Remember that I was actively trying to kill him at times? I put in my all, you know. But the dobe didn’t go down. This is nothing. Tomorrow we will be bringing him ramen takeout and he’ll be his usual obnoxious self. And he’d rip off my other arm if he woke up and found that I had let his son, who he loves dearly, spiral in his misery and self-loathing.”

Boruto took a deep breath, “How do I make it stop? How do I stop hating myself?” 

“That I can’t tell you, because I understand all too well the position you are in. But I can walk with you, and I can say from experience that the load gets lighter with some sleep and food. I have some rice balls out here that could help.” 

The silence returned and Sasuke was worried that the boy had gone back to his isolation under his covers, but then came a soft padding as he got out of bed and unlocked the door. 

Sasuke stood up and took in the state of the boy in his sleep clothes, blonde hair a greasy mess and eyes swollen from crying. The boy looked up at Sasuke with quivering lips before he whispered quietly, “I just want my Dad.” 

Sasuke reached forward and drew the boy into a hug, Boruto burying his face in Sasuke’s cloak, his arms coming around the man to cling to the fabric. Sasuke stroked the back of the boy’s head as he cried, “I know, and you’ll be with him soon enough.” 

“We will.”

“What?” 

The boy pulled back, giving Sasuke a watery smile, “We will. You’ll be there too, right Sasuke? You’re family now basically.”

Sasuke smirked down at the boy, “Yes, okay. We will.” 

***

Sasuke was grateful that he was able to sit with Boruto the rest of the night, having been correct that he wasn’t needed on the mission to save the Hokage. The next morning he was awoken from his place in a chair by Boruto’s bed, by Aiko saying there was someone at the door for him. 

Sai was waiting at the front door, looking tired but not distraught, a good sign. “We got the bastard, he cracked pretty quickly and we were able to get the intel to break the seal. Naruto’s already awake, and he’s asking for his children, and for you.” Sai gave him one of trademark knowing smiles. 

“Thank you, Sai. You can go back to your paintings and your flower shop,” said Sasuke with a wave of his hand. 

“You’re most welcome, Sasuke,” said Sai before disappearing with a poof. Sasuke sighed, he wanted some food and a shower, but his dobe was calling and he would come running. But he needed to wake up Boruto and then fetch his sister. 

Boruto looked confused as Sasuke gently shook him awake, then his face fell as he remembered why Sasuke had stayed with him throughout the night. This prompted Sasuke to get right to the point, “Come on, we need to go get your sister.”

“What? Why? Did something happen with Dad?” 

“Yes, he’s awake and he’s asking for you.” Boruto looked shocked before his face split into a grin and he scrambled out of bed, grabbing at his clothes and rushing to the bathroom. 

The two arrived like a tornado at the Hyuga Compound, Boruto rushing into the room where Himawari was curled up with Hanabi asleep and shaking his sister awake, calling out the good news. Himawari was even more urgent than her brother, insisting she just go in her sleep dress, but her half asleep aunt managed to wrangle her into some clothes. 

The trio hopped over the rooftops, Himawari secure on Sasuke’s back, before arriving at the hospital. Sakura stood at the nurse’s station and lit up when she saw them come in, “Just what Naruto needs, a visit from his family. He’s going to be so happy to see you guys.”

“Thank you, Sakura,” said Sasuke as he ushered the anxious children through the hallways. For all their excited energy though, they paused when they saw their father in bed, his face turned away. But he shifted and his eyes lit up when he saw his children and he held out his arms, beckoning them. 

The kids didn’t have to be told twice and they ran to him, both of them hopping on the bed and crawling into their father’s arms as he pulled them in tight. He kissed both of their heads as he leaned back into the pillows. 

“I’m sorry, Dad,” said a muffled weepy Boruto, his face pressed into Naruto’s neck. But Naruto shushed him, and continued to gently rock the crying children in his arms. 

Sasuke stood there in the doorway, feeling out of place, but unable to leave. He had a feeling Naruto would snap at him if he did. And indeed, after a moment Naruto looked up and held out a hand to Sasuke. 

Sasuke hesitated, but then forced himself to walk forward, to take the blonde’s hand, to let himself be part of the moment. 

He stood there, finally holding the hand he had longed to hold, and felt like he belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from Two by Sleeping at Last
> 
> Follow me on twitter @emmaweebinout for more Naruto and SNS goodness (esp adult SNS)


End file.
